Un ѕolo corazón
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "—Estaba pensando —la joven habló nuevamente—, si tenemos: dos ojos, dos oídos, dos riñones, ¿por qué tenemos un solo corazón?" "Él suspiró nuevamente, era imposible que la chica dejara de hablar. La miró serio, de nuevo. No pensaba responder su estúpida pregunta, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza. La miró nuevamente y formó una sonrisa seductora con sus labios."


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **The Powerpuff Girls le pertenece a **Craig McCracken.**

* * *

**υn ѕolo corazón.**

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —la voz de su compañera de puesto lo hizo apartar la vista de su libro de geografía.

—Estudio, ¿qué no ves? —le dijo molesto.

—Ah.

Volvió su vista a su lectura, tratando de concentrarse en las letras, a pesar del gran bullicio que había en el salón.

—¿Y qué estudias? —otra vez, la dulce y chillona voz de su compañera estaba ahí, como un zumbido en su oído, un muy molesto zumbido.

—Geografía —respondió cortante.

—Ah.

Nuevamente volvió la vista a su libro, el cual se hacía cada vez más aburrido.

—¿Y por qué estudias? —preguntó la joven, con curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas que el día de ayer no vine a clases?

—Sí —asintió ligeramente mientras lo miraba con atención.

—Bueno, ayer hubo examen, y hoy tendré que dar el examen.

—¡Ah, es cierto!

Observó como la muchacha le sonreía, mostrando esa perfecta dentadura, propia de una marca de pastas dentales. Le sonrió cínico y volvió a su lectura.

—Ayer en las noticias —comenzó a hablar la joven—, dieron un reportaje de los caramelos más deliciosos del mundo, ¿lo viste? —le preguntó sumamente emocionada.

Un leve tic se instaló en el parpado derecho del muchacho. Volteó lentamente hacia la chica que hablaba y hablaba como si no necesitase oxígeno.

—No —habló el joven—, no lo vi.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —dijo ella, decepcionada—. Yo creí que sí lo habías visto, ya que a tí te gustan los dulces, y pues...

—Estaba ocupado estudiando.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa estudiar?

—Desde que me dijeron que podía reprobar geografía.

—Creí que a tí no te importaba reprobar.

—¿Quién te dijo éso?

—¿Tú?

—Yo no te he dicho nad...

—¡Tú me lo dijiste a principio del año escolar!

—Arg, da igual —dijo malhumorado.

Sus ojos se concentraron una vez más en su lectura.

—¿No dormiste bien anoche?

Él la miró confundido.

—¿Eh?

—Que si no dormiste bien anoche.

—Sí dormí bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno, es que estás de muy malhumor.

—No estoy de malhumor —le dijo—. Yo nunca estoy de malhumor.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —chilló sarcástica—. ¡Tú siempre estás radiante!

Él la ignoró y volvió a su lectura.

Luego de unos minutos, sintió como la joven se revolvía en su silla.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Estaba buscando unos caramelos que tenía en mi bolsillo.

—¿Y los encontraste?

—No, creo que los perdí.

—Qué pena.

Volvió a su libro de geografía.

—¿Haz visto unos caramelos?

—No, no he visto unos caramelos.

—¿Estás seguro? Es que eran los caramelos que más me gustaban.

Ignoró nuevamente a la joven, la cual comenzó a preguntarle a sus otros compañeros sobre sus caramelos.

A los segundos, sintió unos leves golpecitos en su hombro.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—¿En serio no los haz visto? ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

—No, no los he visto —rodó los ojos.

—¡Ay, no! —se lamentó—. ¡Esos caramelos eran mi desayuno! ¡Ahora moriré de hambre!

Volvió a rodar los ojos, mientras escuchaba como la chica se lamentaba.

Cogió su maleta y revisó uno de los bolsillos, de éstos, sacó una barra de cereal y se la extendió a la chica.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Sí, para tí —dijo fastidiado. La joven iba a coger la barra de cereal, pero él la alejó rápidamente—. Te la daré si prometes quedarte en silencio y no molestarme más.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó sonriente y le arrebató la barra de cereal al muchacho.

Al fin podría estudiar sin que la chica lo molestara.

Dio vuelta una página de su libro y volvió a leer.

—¡Ya encontré mis caramelos! —chilló emocionada la muchacha—. ¡Estaban en mi otro bolsillo! —rió avergonzada.

—Qué bien que ya los encontraste —dijo él—. Ahora, ¿podrías quedarte en silencio?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Escuchó como la joven se deshacía del envoltorio de los caramelos y luego se los echaba a la boca. Gruñó por lo bajo.

A los segundos, oyó como un globo de goma de mascar se reventaba cerca de su oído.

—¿Es necesario que hagas eso?

—¿Qué haga qué?

—Eso —apuntó acusadora mente con su dedo indice al globo de goma de mascar que formaba la chica con su boca.

—¡Ah! Lo siento.

La chica se quedó en silencio durante unos cinco minutos y luego volvió a hablar.

—¿Quién vino primero, el huevo o la gallina?

—No sé —su tic apareció nuevamente.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber?

—Pues, no sé —notó como la chica volvía a abrir la boca para decir algo—. Pregúntale a alguien más —se apresuró a decir.

—¿A quién?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó, ya hartado de tantas preguntas que la joven le hacía.

—Uy. Lo siento.

Respiró hondo y volvió a su lectura.

—¿Probaste los nuevos caramelos que llegaron a la tienda de caramelos?

—No, yo no los he...

—¡Son tan deliciosos!

—Podrías dejar de hab...

—¡Son como el paraíso en tu boca, en serio!

—Por favor —suplicó, mientras se jalaba de su cabello rojizo—, ¡cállate!

—Bueno —dijo rápidamente, a la vez que se alejaba unos centímetros del chico.

Pasó otra página de su libro, las cuales se le hacían eternas.

—Toc, toc.

Volteó a ver a la chica con una de esas miradas asesinas que te hielan la sangre.

—Silenc...

—Tienes que decir "Quién es"

—No voy a decir nada.

—¡Por favor!

—No, deja ya de...

—¡Por favor!

—Qué no.

—¡Por favor!

—¡Eres estresante, Momoko!

—¡Eso mismo me dicen en mi casa! —rió.

—Me alegro.

Volvió a su lectura.

—Una vez —la joven, nuevamente, comenzó a hablar—, mi madre me dijo que yo debería dejar de comer caramelos por que...

—Deberías hacerle caso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó incrédula—. O sea, yo me moriría si no consumiera mi dosis diaria de caramelos de fresa con relleno de mora.

La chica siguió hablando acerca de caramelos y él, volvió al libro.

—¿Puedes lamer tu codo con tu lengua?

Santo cielo.

La miró serio.

—Ok, no hablo más —murmuró apenada.

Creyó que la muchacha volvería a hablar, así que se preparó para hacerla callar una vez más, pero para su sorpresa, ella no volvió a hablar.

Suspiró aliviado y se acomodó en su silla.

Que la chica no hablara se le hacía extraño. La miró curioso, y sólo vio que ella miraba un punto desconocido para él, parecía muy concentrada.

—Oye... —ella no respondió—. Oye.

—¿Si?

—¿Te molestaste?

—¿Eh?

—Nada.

Volvió a su libro y dio vuelta una página.

—Estaba pensando —la joven habló nuevamente—, si tenemos: dos ojos, dos oídos, dos riñones, ¿por qué tenemos un solo corazón?

Él suspiró nuevamente, era imposible que la chica dejara de hablar.

La miró serio, de nuevo. No pensaba responder su estúpida pregunta, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza. La miró nuevamente y formó una sonrisa seductora con sus labios.

—Yo sé por qué —le dijo coqueto.

La joven arqueó una ceja—. ¿En serio? —le preguntó.

—Sí, en serio.

—Y, ¿por qué?

—Por que nuestra misión es encontrar al otro corazón —se acercó lo suficiente a ella para quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios rosas.

—¿Q-qué? —un sonrojó inundó sus mejillas, y de paso, su cara.

El timbre sonó, anunciando que las clases acababan.

—Nada —cerró su libro, cogió sus cosas y se levantó de su silla—. Nos vemos mañana, Momoko —caminó hasta la salida del salón, topándose con sus dos hermanos menores en el transcurro.

—Adiós, Brick —dijo ida.

—¿Momoko? —escuchó la dulce voz de su amiga rubia.

—H-hola.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó su otra amiga de cabello negro azabache.

—N-nada, ¿por qué?

—Estás toda roja.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —la rubia le tocó la frente, Momoko apartó su mano rápidamente.

—No es nada —sonrió animada mente—. Vayámonos ya. Quiero un caramelo.

Sus dos amigas suspiraron.

* * *

¡Mi primer one-shot de la pareja de pelirrojos! Y sí, fue algo corto, lo siento.

Bueno, quiero dedicar este FanFic a mi amiga Karla-20, por que la quiero así onda demasiado, ah. Nah. En realidad, la quiero bastante, ya que, a pesar de que comenzamos a hablar hace muy poco tiempo, le he tomado bastante cariño, y decidí expresar mi cariño hacia ella con este FanFic de la pareja de Momoko y Brick, la cual yo sé que es su pareja preferida. Espero que te haya gustado, hispter. ¡Te quiero, amigax!

¿Reviews?


End file.
